This invention relates to ornaments for decorating aquariums and ponds.
Indoor aquariums and outdoor ponds have conventionally been decorated by placing natural rocks and stones and arranging natural woods and ceramic ornaments in desired layouts. With larger aquariums and ponds, ornamental rock mountains have been built, with water piping arranged to allow a stream of water to flow from the top and colonies of aquatic plants and mosses have been provided along the watercourse to enhance the decorative effect.
However, the conventional ornaments of the type described generally have been too heavy and large for a single person to carry and move. They have been difficult to set freely in position and rearrange in other layouts after being set once.
Because each piece is rather heavy, it has been necessary, when multiple ornaments are piled up, to provide sufficient stability to keep the piled pieces from collapsing. As such, the layouts for conventional ornaments have been rather flat and failed to produce sufficient ornamental effects.
In addition, heavy ornaments have not provided free choice of installation locations because the locations are required to carry heavy loads. Thus, it has been more difficult to install larger-scale ornaments involving water piping.
As described above, conventional ornaments for aquariums and ponds have not and did not produce highly decorative effects. Besides, the use of such ornaments made it difficult to provide water streams to supply fresh water to grow mosses and aquatic plants on their surface.